


Cover Art for XistentialAngst's "The Detective and the Pin-Up"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: Cover art for xistentialangst's charming (and hilariously hot) fic about how John Watson is outed as the Mr. August in a deliciously explicit "Men of the British Armed Forces" charity calendar... and how Sherlock handles the discovery.





	Cover Art for XistentialAngst's "The Detective and the Pin-Up"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Detective and the Pin-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472711) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



For XistentialAngst. This fic is a favorite of mine and I couldn't bear leaving it coverless any longer. 

(For those who'd like a copy of this: A 2700px-high, 300-dpi version of the art can be downloaded [via this link at Box.com ](https://app.box.com/s/v2u3e82t77kqkz2yrvoz4xj6qriyragq)in case someone wants one but can’t get a decent-sized image off [the Tumblr post.](https://fiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com/post/174979661917/cover-art-for-xistentialangsts-charming-and))

Thanks for a lovely piece of work, XA!


End file.
